


Второй Саннидейл

by Caffrey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз нечаянно встретились с Дон. Нечаянно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй Саннидейл

Стайлз ожидал чего угодно, когда отправлялся летом в «отпуск» со своим хмурым волком. Среди его ожиданий в основном плескались уютные тихие вечера в милых кафешках и долгие прогулки по вечернему пляжу после. Еще надо было провернуть одно важное дельце, но это могло и подождать. А вот чего Стилински не мог ожидать, так это того, что случилось этим вечером.

Дерек был на удивление нежным, даже каким-то чересчур нежным. Стайлза не могло это не радовать, потому что случались такие моменты крайне редко.

А каковы были шансы на то, что кучка пьяных гомофобов в количестве пяти штук найдет именно их, бродящих по набережной и держащихся за ручку? Да, нулевые. Нет, серьезно, такого не могло случиться. Но катастрофическое невезение Стайлза перекрыло все проходы везению Дерека. Так что та самая кучка гомофобов стала лезть именно к ним. 

Стайлз бы банально свалил, по-тихому и незаметно. Но вот же незадача – Хейл никогда не бегал ни от кого, у кого не было аконитовых пуль. И сейчас, к несчастью пьяных парней, Дерек стал злым и очень опасным оборотнем. 

У Стайлза оставался минимальный шанс утащить Дерека, пока тот не показал ребятам, где раки зимуют. Как вдруг мимо него бодрым шагом протопала девчонка приблизительно его возраста. Она бросила ему только «Подержи своего мохнатого» и с размаху врезала первому попавшемуся по челюсти. Парень свалился и предпочел прикинуться трупом. Хук у девчонки был что надо. Недолго думая, девушка развернулась к остальным незадачливым нападающим и врезала следующему промеж ног. Тот свалился, держась за причинное место. Девушка быстро отскочила, когда на нее попытался броситься третий. Волшебным образом, не иначе, вырубила его. Два других стали отползать, показывая, что не собираются следовать вслед за товарищами в царство беспамятства.

А девушка мило улыбнулась Стайлзу и Дереку и поманила их за собой. 

Они добрались до одной из тех кафешек, что так приглянулись Стайлзу за время их с Хейлом пребывания в этом гостеприимном, как тогда казалось, городишке. Дерек уже не распространял ауру агрессии, но так и не вернулся к тому состоянию нежной ласки. Напротив, он недоверчиво смотрел на девицу, которая, как ни в чем не бывало, заказала себе чашку зеленого чая. Стайлз тоже сделал заказ, за них обоих. Официантка отошла от их столика.

\- Непривычно, когда девушка спасает? – спросила юная воительница. – Кстати, меня Дон зовут. А вы?..

\- Дерек, - без тени улыбки ответил Хейл.

\- Стайлз, - широко раззявив рот, улыбнулся Стилински. – Классно ты их отделала. 

\- Не люблю, когда в моем городе бушуют оборотни. А твой мрачный волк растерзал бы их. Хотя бы за оскорбления его мальчика. На самом деле я впервые вижу оборотня-гея. Нет, ведьма-лесбиянка – это нормально. Но оборотень, которого влечет к мальчикам? Что ж, это мило.

\- Ведьмы существуют? – ошарашено моргая, поинтересовался Стайлз. Подозрительно часто моргая.

\- А Дерек тебе разве не рассказал о прекрасном мире сверхъестественных существ?

\- Дон, ты сама-то кем будешь? – Дерек проигнорировал возмущенный взгляд Стайлза.

\- Я истребительница. Ну, не то, чтобы настоящая. У меня нет их силы, но сестра натаскала когда-то. Ты должен был слышать о Саннидейле. О нем слышали все. 

\- Который расхреначила Саммерс? – спросил Стайлз.

Вот теперь удивился Дерек.

\- А ты откуда?... – договорить Дерек не успел.

\- Чувак, я прекрасно взламываю пароли, - Стайлз стушевался под проницательным взглядом своего парня. – Да-да, ты прав. Я прекрасно манипулирую Денни, который прекрасно взламывает пароли. Ну, подумаешь, почитал я твоя личную корреспонденцию, с кем не бывает? 

\- Стайлз, блять, что ты там еще вычитал?

\- Кроме письма от Уиллоу там ничего интересного и не было. На самом деле я знаю о ведьме-лесбиянке, - Стайлз потупил взгляд.

\- Миста Бэтвулф, – Дон покатилась от смеха. Стайлз покраснел.

\- Наверное, я не хочу этого знать, - пробормотал Дерек и уже более уверенно спросил, указывая кивком головы на Дон. – Так что насчет тебя?

\- Ну, я вроде как Ключ, который стал человеком, который стал сестрой величайшей истребительницы за всю историю человечества. Моя сестра в возрасте Стайлза сожгла спортзал. А потом, спустя пару лет, разнесла к чертям школу. Я пошла по ее стопам – помогла разрушить школу, что привело к разрушению целого города. Вот так мы и захлопнули Адскую пасть. Кстати, Хейл, так ведь? – девушка дождалась согласного кивка, - ты же понимаешь, что Альфы не просто так пришли в твой город? И то, что еще там скоро появится, оно тоже неспроста? 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Я предлагаю тебе помощь королевской свиты истребительницы. А еще, так и быть, она лично приедет и поможет тебе разобраться с проблемами. Интересует? А сейчас мне пора. Стайлз, напишешь Уиллоу, когда доберетесь домой. Мы приедем в сентябре. Сейчас Баффс уменьшает количество демонов в Европе. А я не могу оставить этот городишко без защиты. Наши вернуться, и мы поможем вам. А когда-то в Калифорнии даже волков не было, - Дон притворно вздохнуда.

Младшая Саммерс встала и вышла из кафе. Стайлз уставился на Дерека огромными глазами, невинными такими глазами.

\- Стайлз, ты точно ничего не забыл мне сказать, когда тащил именно в этот чертов город?

\- Чувак, ну не злись, я же не нарочно. Пообщаешься с Уиллоу, поймешь, что она хуже Лидии. Серьезно, Лидия хотя бы иногда тормозить умеет. А эта ведьма... Словом, настоящая ведьма.

\- Ладно, окей, я понял. Главный хранитель тайн не я, - в глазах Хейла снова блеснула нежность. – Но пообещай мне, что мы не дадим разрушить этим больным истребительницам Бейкон Хиллз. Он дорог мне как память. 

\- Договорились. Мы с Уиллоу тут как раз разрабатывали идею, как справится с альфами и друидом, которого не удалось отследить даже самой сильной ведьме мира так, чтобы город остался цел.

\- Боже, какой еще друид, детка? - тяжело вздохнул Дерек, понимая, что подписывается под приговором.

\- Такой вот. Я толком сам не понял. Сегодня в скайпе и узнаю. Благо теперь можно будет позвонить, я устал печатать длиннющие ответы, чувак, ибо это совсем не круто.

\- Никаких секретов, они меня бесят.

\- Тебя все бесит, Дер-Дер.

\- Больше всего бесишь ты.

\- Знаю. Это я так стараюсь, чтобы подогревать твою нежную любовь ко мне.

\- Ты придурок, - Хейл уже с трудом удерживал рвущийся наружу хохот.

\- Мы два сапога – пара.

Дерек не выдержал и рассмеялся, от души так. Он больше не чувствует, что его парень скрывает от него что-то. Он спокоен. Он справится со всем, потому что его придурок уже решил почти все проблемы за него.

**Author's Note:**

> Чуваки, серьезно, даже не знаю, что сказать. Идея шибанула мой разум аккурат в момент засыпания. Поэтому немного бреда, сдобренного щепоткой волшебства. В любом случае развитие истории последует, потому что Баффи - навсегда моя любовь. НЕ ИЩИТЕ ОБОСНУЙ, я хожу по тропам Джеффа Дэвис - обоснуй к черту!


End file.
